


Встречно-параллельные реакции

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-The Final Problem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Проходит время после Рейхенбаха, рождения Рози, смерти Мэри, депрессии Джона, передозировки Шерлока. Декорации меняются. Время проходит. Что остаётся?..Special forWTF Johnlock 2019Бета Many happy returns





	1. баланс

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** Это история о людях, которые делают друг другу больно и не могут остановиться. Несмотря на любовь и прочее — не могут. И лучше всего исходное настроение передает «Hallelujah» от Pentatonix в соединении с https://curobina.tumblr.com/post/181985355415/conduitstr-its-a-cold-and-its-a .
> 
> Встречно-параллельные реакции — другое название для реакций типа окисление-восстановление, суть которых в том, что вещество-окислитель забирает отданные веществом-восстановителем электроны.
> 
> Кто здесь забирает, а кто — отдаёт, решайте сами.
> 
> Зачёркнутые цитаты, разделяющие текст, принадлежат Томасу Дилану. Они взяты из стихотворения «I see the boys of summer in their ruins» (https://bit.ly/2Uz6K8G) в хронологическом порядке. Адекватного перевода найти не смогла, а собственных знаний для того, чтобы сделать свой вариант, пока не хватает.

Он специально взял в ближайшем магазине спорттоваров именно эту сумку. Кислотно-зелёную, такого кричащего, ядного оттенка, что её было видно в самом начале ленты транспортёра. Ещё до того, как та услужливой змейкой дотащила бы багаж до дверей таможенной зоны.

Джон ухватился за ручки и без труда поднял сумку, заполненную едва ли наполовину. За спиной болтался такой же полупустой рюкзак с набором непритязательного путешественника: документы, бумажник, сборник судоку с прицепленным к нему механическим карандашом, зубная щётка.

Ничего лишнего, ничего личного.

Из скучного списка мелочей выбивалась лишь пара латексных перчаток во внутреннем кармашке. За те несколько раз, что Джону приходилось пользоваться услугами гражданской авиации, во время полёта кому-то постоянно становилось плохо. Тогда по громкой связи раздавалось набившее оскомину:

— Уважаемые пассажиры, если на борту есть врач, пожалуйста, обратитесь к ближайшему бортпроводнику. Спасибо за внимание.

Дальше по сценарию значилась операция «покинь своё кресло, не снеся по дороге чужие коленки». Девушки в форме встречали его улыбками облегчения и быстрым шагом отводили к мужчине, женщине или ребёнку, а вокруг уже суетилась небольшая бесполезная толпа. Потом в ход шли локти и командный голос — в разных сочетаниях — до тех пор, пока локальная вспышка паники не была подавлена в зародыше. Стюарды слушались его указаний беспрекословно, без проблем находили шприцы и лекарства, но вот с перчатками в самолётах почему-то была беда.

Впрочем, служба снабжения повсеместно оказывалась слабым звеном. Не только на гражданке. Поэтому всем необходимым он привык обеспечивать себя сам. Как и обходиться минимумом вещей.

В конце концов, то, что он собирался привезти из этого города в качестве драгоценного сувенира, ни в одну сумку не поместится.

Небольшой аэропорт, соединивший в правильные, прямоугольные формы столь разнородные стекло, металл и камень, был просторным, чистым и очень тихим — особенно на контрасте с Хитроу, этим караван-базаром. Джон шёл по блестящим плитам, ощущая, как с каждым шагом идти становится всё легче. Будто бы удаляясь от самолёта, который скоро полетит обратно в Лондон, он освобождался от части груза, что таскал с собой все эти годы.

Все эти дурные, однообразные, почти стёршиеся из памяти годы. Если хорошенько подумать — целая Джомолунгма из маленьких камушков-дней, которые были прожиты не так и не с тем, с кем нужно было бы их прожить.

Двери среагировали на движение и распахнулись. Ветер пах мхом, водой и — чуточку, на грани ощутимого — машинами. Выхлопными газами и маслом, нефтью и антифризом. Возможно, ещё и реактивным топливом, запах которого он никогда не мог отчётливо запомнить. Наверное, к лучшему.

Напротив выхода из аэропорта, прямо на скале, жёлтыми буквами было написано «Берген?». Судя по вопросительному знаку в конце, надпись тоже сомневалась, что же такого особенного прежде неугомонный Шерлок нашёл в норвежском городке, где и миллиона жителей не наскребёшь, а из преступников-рецидивистов в наличии только чайки, таскающие рыбу с прилавков.

Джон поправил лямку рюкзака, улыбнулся своим мыслям (что со стороны могло выглядеть странно, да вот только плевать ему на это) и пошёл в сторону выстроившихся в ряд такси.

— Вы по работе в город или турист?

— В гости, — неохотно отозвался Джон, поудобнее устраиваясь на заднем сидении.

Хотелось сесть по диагонали и вытянуть ноги. Наконец-то. Майк мог сколько угодно шутить на тему его роста и того, что коротышкам повезло с габаритами, ведь кресла эконом-класса смастерили для хоббитов, не для людей. Однако с возрастом летать становилось сложнее. Ноги немели и отекали всё больше, особенно правая, та самая, что раньше его уже подводила. До трости дело пока не дошло, но Джон не стал бы зарекаться.

Да, однажды он чудесным образом исцелился от хромоты. Тогда с ним был Шерлок, азарт, полная свобода в личной жизни и незнание того, что следующие десять лет оставят его без азарта, без свободы и — напоследок — без Шерлока.

Блаженны лишённые дара предвидения.

— О, к женщине или к друзьям, рыбачить? Сейчас самый сезон, многие...

— К другу. — Энтузиазм таксиста начинал раздражать. Джона вообще последние годы раздражали люди, уверенные, что их собеседник не может пребывать в дурном расположении духа или попросту ненавидеть себя до глубины души. — Но он вряд ли выходит в море и никогда не отличался особым терпением. Стоять на одном месте с удочкой и таращиться вдаль — совсем не его стиль.

А кстати, таксист. Опять, что ли? Все истории их с Шерлоком встреч будут начинаться с дождливых городов и назойливых таксистов?.. Сегодня искренне хотелось обойтись без трупов. С них обоих хватит смертей. И настоящих, и постановочных.

— Давно не виделись?

Секундный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, чересчур пронзительный для постороннего и равнодушного, — и глаза мужчины снова вглядываются в дорогу со свежей разметкой. Если бы не его рост и какая-то беззастенчивая, неприкрытая наивность чувств, Джон бы заподозрил очередной маскарад. Шерлок неподражаем и может загримироваться под кого угодно и сымитировать какой угодно акцент.

Но все когда-нибудь прекращают дурачиться и играть в игры. Когда вырастают или набивают столько шишек, что не пошевелиться и не вздохнуть. Прекратил и Шерлок.

Он никогда не думал, что это-таки произойдёт. Но гораздо больше удивляло то, что, когда это случилось впервые, у Джона — против всех ожиданий — вырвался не вздох облегчения.

Отнюдь.

— Давно. Слишком давно.

Несмотря на честный ответ, это признание ничего не стоит. Нет ценности в грузе, доставленном не по адресу, не тому человеку, да и с опозданием на пять лет. Разговор глохнет, как двигатель внутреннего сгорания, подавившийся в середине такта.

Как их с Шерлоком великая «дружба», которая в какой-то момент ( _всегда, Джон, признай это уже_ ) могла стать чем-то большим... но вместо этого раскололась надвое, разорвав близость и доверие на части.

И кромки этих осколков всё ещё ранят.

**~~I see the boys of summer in their ruins~~ **

Вокруг фонтана полно людей. Это непривычно — видеть столько праздношатающегося народа в будний день, ещё до обеда, в самом центре города. Небо затянуто низкими облаками, но они скорее походят на туманную дымку, чем на предвестников дождя.

Джон сидит на лавочке, вытянув ноги, и наблюдает за тем, как многочисленная светловолосая детвора гоняет голубей. Прикармливает, разбрасывая хлебные крошки и семечки. С такого расстояния не видно, какие именно. Тыквенные? Подсолнечные?.. Снек, съеденный в самолёте, не утолил голода, однако Джон не торопится искать ближайшую пиццерию, чтобы перекусить.

Он сидит без движения, слушает город и смотрит. Пытается отыскать что-то особенное, щекочущее нервы, какой-то опасный изъян, что в своё время привёл сюда Шерлока.

Джон смотрит очень внимательно — и ничего не видит.

Со стороны, конечно, может показаться, что здесь он на своём месте. Мужчина средних лет с мешками под глазами присел на скамеечку в парке. Рановато для обеденного перерыва или пенсии, но всякое бывает. Посидит, отдохнёт, вернётся к работе. К семье. Куда-нибудь вернётся. Это закон жизни: одиночки долго не живут. Да, они могут жить ярко, тем не менее недолго.

По крайней мере, большинство из них.

— Ты же знаешь, что Майкрофт не играет в шахматы ни с кем, кроме себя самого.

— Нет, не знаю. Почему?

Не оборачиваться. Главное — не оборачиваться. К крупным представителям семейства кошачьих, тиграм и львам, нельзя поворачиваться спиной. Для них это сигнал к атаке. К Шерлоку же иногда не хочется поворачиваться _вовсе_. Лицом — особенно. За долю мгновения он может прочитать там слишком много — больше, чем Джон готов ему сказать после столь долгой разлуки.

Нельзя же с порога начать выкрикивать человеку в лицо свои самые сокровенные тайны. Даже если очень хочется. Даже если для этого нет нужды открывать рот, достаточно просто повернуться и позволить Шерлоку _сделать это уже наконец_. Даже если...

_Даже если это — то, ради чего ты приехал._

_Единственное, ради чего ты здесь._

— Ему не нравится выбирать сторону. Он играет за всех сразу — или не играет вообще.

— То есть он не только помог мне улететь из Лондона первым же рейсом, но и предупредил тебя, где и когда я появлюсь. Не скажу, что меня это удивляет. Хотя в том, что вы действуете сообща, есть что-то неправильное.

Он садится рядом. Джон краем глаза замечает сочетание чёрного и белого, волосы-кожа-костюм-рубашка, привычный контраст, источник постоянной радости и гораздо более частого беспокойства. И боли, чего тут скрывать. Это чувство столь же естественное, как ход времени и сила тяготения. Ведь во вселенной есть определённые непреложные законы и взаимосвязи, согласно которым дети гоняют голубей, а Шерлок прячется от мира. Рози этой осенью идёт в подготовительный класс. Джон уже наполовину седой. Лестрейд, конечно, в этой гонке пока лидирует, но...

— Зачем ты приехал, Джон?

— Увидеться.

Слово опережает все остальные только потому, что короткое и ничего не объясняет. Очень удобно. И безлико.

Шерлок понимает это как никто другой.

— Увиделся. Аэропорт за время твоего визита вряд ли претерпел серьёзные изменения. Дорогу найдёшь. Могу быть свободен?..

— Майкрофт.

Глухой смешок, на месте которого могла бы быть нетерпеливая затяжка. Вот только он бросил, окончательно — в тот месяц, когда они с Рози пробовали жить на Бейкер-стрит. Когда они попробовали снова ужиться вдво... _Втроём_.

— Если я не проведу с тобой эти выходные, он пообещал мне не выпустить из Англии картину, которую KODE ждут уже две недели. При том, что выставка на днях. А на тот случай, если ты по собственной воле решишь уехать немного раньше, он не оставил никаких инструкций. Очень советую выбрать последний вариант.

— Прежний ты бы в ответ на такой шантаж вломился в Британский музей, взял то, что нужно, прихватил ещё парочку экземпляров в назидание брату. — Джон игнорирует демонстративное пренебрежение правилами гостеприимства. Не в первый раз Шерлок выпроваживает того, кто к нему неравнодушен. — Затем просочился через границу, как вода через решето. И ничего Майкрофт с этим бы не сделал.

— Прежний ты бы долго возмущался.

— Прежний я — да.

— А теперь?..

Голова поворачивается как на плохо смазанном шарнире — рывками и с сопротивлением, от которого наверняка вздулись вены на шее.

Напитанная влагой зелень за его спиной имеет ни на что не похожий, насыщенный цвет. Малахитовый — так это, кажется, называется. Скудный солнечный свет, прошедший через взвесь тумана и густую крону, окрашивает переменчивую радужку его глаз в тот же глубокий оттенок. Всё такой же белокожий, автоматически замечает Джон, и это в середине лета. Всё тот же упрямый лоб, всё тот же смелый разлёт бровей. Морщинки на лбу и вокруг глаз стали глубже. Кудри, падающие на виски, взялись изморозью. Не рано ли?..

Вспомни, что вы пережили, вместе и по отдельности.

Не рано.

_Поздно._

— Теперь — надеюсь, что нет, — отвечает Джон. Больше своим мыслям, чем Шерлоку.

Как и все последние годы.

**~~Of doubt and dark they feed their nerves~~ **

— Не думал, что ты здесь несколько не к месту?..

Джон пожимает плечами, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок движется по музейному хранилищу. И продолжает идти за ним практически след в след. Вокруг — сотни предметов, имеющих культурную и историческую ценность. Папки, картины, наброски, футляры и тубусы с таинственным содержимым. Нет никакого сомнения в том, что Шерлок в подробностях знает жизненный путь каждой мелкой детали, каждой петельки и каждого крючка.

Эти хранилища — будто его любимые Чертоги, внезапно выпавшие в общую реальность, но не утратившие строгой внутренней организации.

Здесь он в своей стихии. На стыке изящного и нарочито-грубого, материального и эфемерного. Человек, выковавший из себя явление эпохи, — посреди обычной бумаги, в руках великих обращённой в золото. Уникум. Единственный экземпляр. Ценность, создавшая саму себя.

Подобное притянуло подобное. Может быть, в этом и был смысл его бегства из Лондона тогда, серую вечность назад? Прийти туда, где всё сочетается друг с другом, гармонирует, дополняет; к людям, которые могут по достоинству оценить его эстетический вкус и кругозор?..

Уж кто-то, а Джон никогда не мог похвастаться тонким чувством прекрасного. Особенно после того, как всё прекрасное его покинуло. Всё, кроме Рози. Воспоминание о дочери делает его тон мягче, когда он произносит:

— Я просто сделаю то, что делал всегда, Шерлок. Подожду, пока ты не закончишь.

— Пока я не закончу — что? — Резкий поворот на месте заставляет подошвы его обуви взвизгнуть от трения. — Мы не в Лондоне, Джон. Не на 221В в промежутке между расследованиями. Я не ждал тебя здесь ни сегодня, ни когда-либо ещё. Настроил планов, знаешь ли. Жизнь. Всё в этом духе.

— Ну, ты всегда можешь меня выгнать. И забыть, что я вообще приезжал.

Пространства между стеллажами едва хватает для того, чтобы не сталкиваться плечами. И только. В складках его пиджака скользят вкрадчивые тени, прячущиеся от верхнего освещения, и от этого Шерлок очень походит на паука, замершего в сосредоточенном ожидании.

На это можно смотреть бесконечно.

— Если сбросить со счетов то, что Майкрофт может запороть мне выставку, остаётся ещё кое-что, Джон. Кое-что, что нельзя игнорировать.

Шерлок соединяет руки за спиной. Джон не видит, но уверен: там — обычный для него в моменты душевной бури замо́к. Такой же замо́к, каким он сам запер сердце после смерти Мэри и свистопляски с Эвр. Пока эти мысли проносятся в его голове, как ускоренные кадры чёрно-белой кинохроники, Шерлок наклоняется чуть ниже, прищуривается и выплёвывает:

— Я могу выгнать родителей. Брата. Могу забыть сестру. Тебя — нет.

Они стоят нос к носу долго. Достаточно долго для того, чтобы Джон успел прокрутить слова Шерлока пару раз в прямой последовательности и ещё раз — задом наперёд. На всякий случай. Теперь разговаривать с Шерлоком — как бежать по минному полю, одновременно пытаясь перевести Шекспира с шумерского на язык народа майя.

— Это проблема? — наконец спрашивает он, с трудом разлепляя губы. Свинцовое напряжение, разлитое в воздухе, заставило их взяться тугой коркой. — То, что ты не можешь меня ни выгнать, ни забыть?

— Нет. Это не было проблемой. Пока ты не приехал сюда.

— Я вернулся. — Естественно, в самый решающий момент он развернулся спиной, и все поправки в диалог Джону приходится вносить на бегу. Какая знакомая ситуация. — Я вер...

— Нет, Джон. Ты не вернулся. Ты приехал. Ненадолго. — Рубленые, сухие фразы — как череда ударов. Шерлоку для них не нужно даже оборачиваться. — В понедельник утром у тебя самолёт, я видел билет. Если бы не видел, догадался. Ты не способен надолго оставить Рози, даже на Молли. Не обманывайся и... не толкай меня на этот путь. Мы всё решили очень давно. Не надо, Джон. Давай мы не будем разбирать механизм, который неплохо работал все эти годы.

— Ничего не работало.

Ладонь ложится на его локоть. Джон тут же чувствует, как под пальцами стремительно сокращаются мышцы — будто под кожей ходит волна. Приходится усилить хватку и развернуть Шерлока к себе, не давая сбросить руку и опять ринуться с места в карьер.

Они снова оказываются нос к носу, тяжело дышащие и с яростно блестящими глазами.

Снова. Как в тот раз, когда всё полетело к чертям.

— Ничего не работало, ты слышишь?.. Мы законсервировали... всё это. Оставили в покое и не трогали от греха подальше. Наши теперешние отношения — это как... Как аварийное здание, в котором жить уже невозможно, а на снос нет средств.

— И что же сподвигло тебя на новую попытку?..

Молчание.

Язык присыхает к нёбу.

— Я так и думал, — коротко кивает Шерлок и сбрасывает ладонь Джона со своего плеча. — Ты не знаешь. Хочешь, чтобы знал я. Этого не будет, Джон.

— А что — будет?..

На мгновение Шерлок прикрывает глаза. Беспокойные веки, острые ресницы, морщинка между бровями. Вскоре она разглаживается, но тонкая линия залома остаётся на его коже, словно ущелье, обрушенное землетрясением.

— Я закончу с экспертизой, а ты в это время пообедаешь. Судя по тремору рук, ты не завтракал, да, Джон?.. На другой стороне площади есть неплохое кафе. Кормят, конечно, не как у Анжело, но ты никогда не был особо притязателен в этом вопросе. Встретимся в пять часов на старой набережной, там, где стоят лодки. Насколько я помню, от морской болезни ты не страдаешь, верно?

— Ты...

С губ едва не срывается идиотская шутка на тему того, что к сорока годам Шерлок наконец-то стал пиратом с собственной «Жемчужиной». Капитан Джек Воробей и далее по списку. Глупо и так... естественно для них _прежних_. Джон улыбается. Впервые за весь непростой разговор.

— Да, Джон. — Ответная улыбка. Мимолётная, лишённая театральности или азарта, но — улыбка. Светлых глаз она, правда, не затрагивает, однако дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. — Туда, где я живу, можно добраться только по воде. И да, на пристани у меня стоит лодка. Личная. Средство передвижения, а не красивая игрушка. Минимум потайного смысла и максимум рациональной пользы, тебе понравится. Мне пора. До вечера.

Его одинокая фигура, идущая по хранилищу, как по Чертогам, постепенно тускнеет и пропадает за ближайшим поворотом. Джон держит этот образ перед глазами, пока выбирается из здания музея KODE и проходит мимо целого ряда кафешек, игнорируя голод и какую-то особую, звенящую отчуждённость ото всех людей. Пока покупает билет на фуникулёр («В одну сторону, пожалуйста») и наблюдает за тем, как он трогается с места.

Каменное чрево тоннеля сменяется молочно-серым небом; редкие капли мороси пятнают стеклянное полотно. Через бисеринки воды открывающаяся панорама дробится на множество мелких фрагментов. Уши немного закладывает: шутка ли, за пару минут набрать три сотни метров по вертикали. Поэтому приходится несколько раз сглотнуть, снимая давление на барабанные перепонки.

Виды вокруг — словно бы он нырнул в экран телевизора, когда там крутили одну из программ «National Geographic» в самом высоком из возможных разрешений.

Город у подножия Флейн напоминает детский конструктор, случайно высыпавшийся из коробки: невысокие домики, тёмный плюш парков, затейливый лабиринт улиц, юркие красно-серые трамваи, похожие на жуков-древоточцев. Автомобильные развязки лежат тут и там размашистыми вензелями, а море глодает город — и никак не может поглотить.

Джон вгрызается в холодный сэндвич с тунцом. Горчичный соус чуть не падает на куртку, однако он вовремя успевает подхватить пряную каплю подушечкой большого пальца.

И долго смотрит на чужой и дождливый Берген, где теперь живёт Шерлок, стараясь не думать и не вспоминать другой город, не менее дождливый, гораздо более опасный и многолюдный, но... такой родной.

Город, где они могли бы быть счастливы.

Город, где они бы уничтожили друг друга.


	2. окислитель

Если бы у Джона достало сил вверить свою судьбу Всевышнему, открыться чему-то большему, настолько большему, что и представить сложно, то единственное, о чём он стал бы просить, — это чудо. Вроде бы обыкновенная улыбка счастья на губах одного конкретного человека.

Если бы Всевышний существовал, он бы наверняка исполнил эту просьбу именно таким образом: море; ладони Шерлока на штурвале; на его плечи наброшена куртка из непромокаемой ткани, на которой уже осели солёные брызги.

Джон сидит на длинной скамье вдоль одного из бортов. Все джинсы ниже колена у него влажные, но это так хорошо, так правильно ощущается, что Джон не в претензии. Он не знает, что радует его больше: радуга над кильватером, пенистым следом, который они оставляют на водной глади, или же тихая, неуловимая улыбка капитана судна, которую Джон видит скорее сердцем, чем глазами.

Здесь, в тысяче миль от Лондона, Шерлок наконец-то чувствует себя как дома. Это ощущение власти над пространством сквозит в каждом его жесте, отточенном и свободном одновременно.

Заложив вираж, он выводит лодку на большу́ю воду. Джон смотрит, как отдаляются прихотливо изрезанные берега, как дома превращаются в подрагивающие миражи, а мост, стянувший горловину бухты, становится всё ближе. Они проплывают прямо под ним, мимо гигантских опор, похожих на ноги огромной цапли. Не в силах справиться с любопытством, Джон выскальзывает из подобия рубки и, вцепившись в ограждение над бортом, смотрит вверх, на далёкие технические лестницы, на бетонные блоки и волны, голодно лижущие опоры.

— Очень красиво! — кричит он, обернувшись.

Шерлок не поворачивается в ответ, продолжая вести лодку. Джон стоит снаружи ещё пару минут, — до тех пор, пока мост не исчезает за поворотом бухты, скрытый лесом и скалами, — а затем возвращается внутрь, с удовольствием попадая шагами в ритм лёгкой качки.

— Далеко ещё? — Приходится кричать, потому что за рёвом мотора и неумолчным гулом воды иначе не будет слышно. — Шерлок, далеко?

Он качает головой. Отрицательно. Джон пинком возвращает свою сумку под скамью, садится сверху и, расслабив плечи, позволяет себе ещё несколько минут абсолютного покоя. Недвижного наблюдения за миром вокруг — новым, непознанным, таящим столько секретов. В середине июля на этих широтах всё ещё стоит некое подобие полярного дня: светлеет рано, темнеет поздно. С погодой сегодня особенно повезло — после трёх пополудни небо внезапно прояснилось; и с Флейн он спускался пешком, всей грудью вдыхая аромат ещё влажного леса, искрящегося под только что выглянувшим солнцем.

Острова вокруг сменяют один другой, как часовые на посту. Вроде бы то же самое подразделение, похожая форма — но лица у всех разные. Большие и маленькие, скалистые, выглядящие неприступными и пологие, застроенные домами, с небольшими частными причалами для таких же небольших лодок. На язык так и просится сравнение с рыбачьими деревушками. Если бы Джон до сих пор вёл блог, в голове у него бы сейчас крутились разные варианты описаний, яркие образы, меткие, бьющие в яблочко фразы. Вот только в словесных играх больше нет нужды.

Его блог умер в тот же момент, что и Мэри. Потом настало время череды странных, сейчас уже кажущихся противоестественными попыток его оживить. Он писал заметку (иногда даже о расследовании), просматривал её пару раз, нажимал «сохранить в черновиках». Терпеливо ждал, пока в папке «готово к публикации» накопится несколько записей — и удалял их все, разом, не перечитывая и не сожалея. Так было лучше.

Читатели не виноваты. Они, чёрт возьми, не заслужили с утра пораньше натыкаться на мертворождённые плоды его издохшей фантазии. Джон отдавал себе полный отчёт, что без Шерлока вся эта затея, когда-то вознёсшая их обоих как интернет-феномен, превращалась в скучный фарс. Кому интересно читать дневниковые записи мужчины, облажавшегося по всем фронтам? Никому. Включая его самого.

Без Шерлока, без неповторимой искры его характера, без его тени, в которой так много людей свили себе безопасные гнёзда... Без него всё теряло смысл. Тускнело и размывалось, становясь безличным, серым и бесформенным.

Он так глубоко ушёл в свои мысли, что не сразу заметил, как заглох мотор, а Шерлок скинул с плеч плащёвку. Лишь это резкое движение на периферии зрения вернуло Джона к действительности. Он вздрогнул и поднял голову.

— Прибыли?

— Пока нет. Останься здесь, я быстро.

Шерлок вытащил из-под другой скамейки пустой, вместительный рюкзак и повесил его на одно плечо. Подхватил с палубы канат с петлёй на конце. Ловким движением забросил петлю на столб, перепрыгнул на причал, на плотно пригнанные друг к другу доски, проверил, хорошо ли привязана лодка, и двинулся вверх по склону — по тропе, которая быстро затерялась среди скал и деревьев.

В нескольких десятках ярдов в стороне от причала виднелся большой дом. Стены цвета тёмной охры, коричнево-красная крыша, отсюда казавшаяся матовой. Над трубой вилась тонкая, призрачная в дневном свете струйка дыма. Экзотика по меркам Лондона, обычное дело для местных.

Невольно задумаешься, а смог бы Шерлок жить такой жизнью у них, на родине? Джону приходится признать: о тех годах, что разделяют между собой закрывшуюся дверь 221В и этот вечер, он знает совсем немного. Знает, что Шерлок пробовал снимать квартиру в другом районе — и что у него не вышло. Знает, что после Майкрофт подыскал брату коттедж в Сассексе — и тот спалил его чуть ли не до фундамента. Это событие было одновременно пугающим и предсказуемым.

Он помнит, каким ледяным бешенством звенели шаги мистера Британское Правительство, когда он мерил ими гостиную их с Рози нового дома. Была осень. Первая осень после Шерринфорда.

— Бога ради, Джон, остановите его наконец.

— Я не могу.

Взгляд на свои руки, бессильно лежащие на коленях. Руки, которые всё разрушили. Ноги, которые вытоптали всё хорошее, что могло между ними случиться. В ушах трепещет давно отзвучавшее _«остановись»_. И — _«пожалуйста»_. Он не остановился. И какое он имеет теперь право требовать подобное от Шерлока?..

— Никто, кроме вас, не сможет. Остановите его. Я не знаю, что ещё предпринять. С родителями он жить не желает, рядом со мной — тем более, а остальные... Только вы могли его приструнить. Прошу. Что бы там ни было, я смогу это решить. Найдём вам, — широкое движение рукой, — дом. Побольше, с лабораторией для его опытов, двумя спальнями, детской, и всё будет...

— Майкрофт. Ничего не будет. Никогда больше не будет.

Они спорили до хрипоты. Точнее, спорил Майкрофт. Джон возражал — всё тем же мерным, глухим тоном, без пауз, восклицаний и вопросительных интонаций. Потом проснулась Рози. Джон ушёл в спальню, а когда вернулся в гостиную, усадив дочку на бедро, чай на столе совсем остыл и с вешалки в прихожей исчез зонт.

Осталась только лужица дождевой воды на полу. Джон кинул туда тряпку для обуви, потоптался по ней хорошенько, приговаривая детскую считалку, и пошёл на кухню — греть овощное пюре. Больше Майкрофт не просил его о помощи. Только присылал короткие, в своём стиле, сообщения. Традиционно — в самый неподходящий момент.

Рози толкнула мальчика на детской площадке, тот разбил губу и теперь орёт так, словно ему ногу отпилили. Джон пытается успокоить всех участников действия — и у него в кармане тренькает ну вот очень нужное в данный момент _«Шерлок в Париже, адрес вышлю дополнительно. МХ»_.

Адовая смена, начавшаяся кровавой рвотой у пациента и продолжившаяся острым психозом у — вы не поверите — интерна. Джон пытается дозвониться до отделения психиатрии, но на телефон сыплются несвоевременные уведомления.

_«Джон, он в Будапеште. МХ»._

_«Ближайший рейс в 23:20. МХ»._

_«Машина ждёт внизу. МХ»._

_«Если выйдете сейчас, успеете на регистрацию. МХ»._

Сбросить. Сбросить. Сбросить.

— Алло, психиатрия? Слава тебе, Господи...

Очень хочется добавить — здравствуйте, вы, наверное, меня заждались.

Оттого так странно должен был выглядеть его недавний звонок Майкрофту. Сутки назад Джон ожидал всякого: игнорирования, скептического молчания, нарочито небрежного «добрый день». Вместо этого Майкрофт снял трубку после второго гудка и заменил приветствие деловитым «Он в Бергене, Джон. Вот уже третий год. Ваши паспортные данные остались теми же?».

— Теми же, — эхом ответил тогда Джон, пытаясь вспомнить расписание Молли. — У меня всё по-прежнему.

— Только не надейтесь, что и у него тоже.

— Надежда не в моём стиле.

— Боюсь, что именно в вашем.

И, пожалуй, теперь Джон готов с ним согласиться. Что он хотел здесь найти? Сколько городов и лет спустя? Что общего у этого мужчины, спускающегося по тропе, и лондонского детектива, одновременно гениального и беспомощного? Что между ними может быть общего? Один забывает про еду и сон, сто́ит на горизонте показаться интересному расследованию. Второй сгружает с плеч тяжеленный рюкзак, упирается ногой в борт, фиксируя его на месте, и закидывает поклажу внутрь лодки. Один мечется между притонами и Букингемским дворцом, равно чуждый обоим этим мирам. Другой закатывает рукава, чтобы не испачкать рубашку, пока отшвартовывает лодку от причала.

— Удивлён? — бросает Шерлок, пристёгивая рюкзак к скамье, чтобы он не опрокинулся на бок во время движения.

— Скорее — заинтригован. Это твой поставщик?

— Судя по тону, ты имеешь в виду совсем не те поставки, о которых можно отзываться одобрительно. Это инструменты, Джон. Инструменты, консервы, всего понемногу. Не более того.

— Никаких...

— Давно. Со времён Смита.

— Хорошо.

Ответный взгляд кажется Джону нечитаемым. Как клинопись или иврит, или клинопись на иврите. Глаза у него светлые, светлее, чем раньше, и не малахитовые, как утром, а прозрачно-бирюзовые, как вода за бортом. Над верхней губой и на висках поблёскивает пот. Сколько же весит этот рюкзак?..

— Как ты думаешь, кто такой детектив, Джон?

Вопрос настигает внезапно. Джон пожимает плечами и садится поближе, надеясь услышать как можно больше, пока Шерлок на малом ходу выруливает из рукава бухты.

— Хамелеон. Детектив — это хамелеон. Поэтому не удивляйся тому, что видишь. Да, я взял у соседа немного инструментов. В аренду. За плату, естественно. Глупо покупать то, чем я не пользуюсь постоянно. Да, у меня здесь есть и осведомители, и поставщики. Всё, что мне требуется, я получаю. И не смог бы прожить два года в бегах, если бы не умел адаптироваться к окружающей среде. Два года под прикрытием, Джон. Ты знаешь хоть кого-то, кто мог бы выдержать подобное?..

Нарастающий рёв мотора пытается, но не может сожрать его слова целиком. Джон бы многое отдал, чтобы у него это получилось.

Есть вещи, которые не хочешь слышать. И есть вещи, которые ты не хочешь говорить. Но в обоих случаях нужно просто сцепить зубы, собраться с силами и сказать, уже отстёгивая карабины на рюкзаке:

— Я расспрашивал Грега. — Отстегнуть первый. — Когда ты вернулся.

Второй. Его неожиданно начинает мутить. Палуба всё сильнее качается под ногами, хотя Шерлок уже пришвартовал лодку к причалу и спустил металлические сходни.

— Он рассказал о парне, которого ярдовский отдел по контролю за наркотиками внедрил в одну из триад. Он едва-едва продержался восемь месяцев. В последнюю встречу со связным был на грани нервного срыва. Через сутки его нашли коллеги. Выпотрошенным.

Не смотреть в глаза. Не смотреть. Делать всё то же самое, что делал Грег тем вечером, когда получил эти новости. Зажмуриться, проглотить слюну и отправиться по своим делам. Правда, инспектор тогда предпочёл напиться по-чёрному, а Джон просто подал рюкзак стоящему на причале Шерлоку. Не глядя в глаза. Не соприкоснувшись руками.

Мотор молчит. Над сияющей расплавленным золотом водой носятся чайки. Шелестят деревья; по небу бегут редкие, пушистые облака, похожие на клочки хлопка, с которыми знатно поиграла кошка. Джон забирает свои вещи из-под скамьи, вешает через плечо сумку и взбирается на причал.

Дом Шерлока стоит на острове. Наособицу, как он и предполагал.

Пока они подъезжали, Джон оглядел его со всех доступных сторон. И, насколько хватило его взгляда, это действительно был остров — в стороне от большой бухты, в стороне ото всех остальных. Солнце золотило кроны, поросшие мхом скалы и крышу — тёмную, почти чёрную из-за бьющих в глаза лучей. Шерлок ушёл далеко вперёд и уже поднимался по каменистой тропе к крыльцу. Снял с плеч рюкзак, приставил его к колонне возле перил, выкрашенных в праздничный, белый цвет. Пока Джон взбирался следом, он успел открыть дверь и замер рядом с нею в ожидании. Неподвижный и спокойный, как статуя. Как та самая колонна. От этого зрелища во рту вяжет горечью, а движения замедляются. Как у мухи, угодившей в мёд.

Каждый его шаг — аккуратнее, взвешеннее предыдущего. Дом внутри ещё тёмный, но Джон уже видит тот момент, когда Шерлок, пропустив его вперёд (невиданный доселе жест), ударит ладонью по стене, включая все лампы, до которых сможет дотянуться.

Что он тогда скажет?

«Добро пожаловать домой, Джон?»

_Боюсь, Майкрофт, надежда именно в моём стиле._

**~~O see the pulse of summer in the ice~~ **

Шерлок не говорит _ничего_. Он ждёт, пока Джон преодолеет ступеньки крыльца, затем подхватывает рюкзак и делает шаг внутрь.

В дом они заходят в молчании. Шерлок тут же сворачивает вправо и, не включая света, проходит комнату насквозь. Джону отсюда не видно, что это за комната. В прихожей, которая больше похожа на тамбур, стоит обувь хозяйского размера, на крючках висят несколько курток. Ни одного пальто.

Он хмыкает. Блестящее умозаключение, нечего сказать. И это всё, на что способен человек, столько времени проживший с гениальным детективом?.. Негусто.

В свою очередь, если бы Шерлок зашёл в их с Рози квартиру, он бы смог понять гораздо больше. Табуретка возле обувницы служила сперва для того, чтобы усадить на неё неугомонную дочь и уже тогда застегнуть на её ножках туфли с бабочками. Ну, или хотя бы _попытаться_ это сделать. Теперь же Джон и сам не гнушался её использовать. Особенно в холодное время года, когда правая нога немела сильнее обычного. Возможно, Шерлок в своих догадках дошёл бы и до этого факта.

А возможно, он знает всё и без табуретки.

Джон сам включает свет. Снимает с себя сумку — за ремень, переброшенный наискось через торс. Оглядывается в поисках подходящего места, не находит и задвигает сумку в ближайший свободный угол. Кислотная зелень в нём смотрится инопланетной плесенью. Джон стряхивает с себя воспоминания об эктоплазме в довольно-таки популярном фильме и, пригнув голову будто в ожидании атаки, входит в комнату, где скрылось его личное привидение.

Призрак прежней жизни, за которым он бежит — и никак не может догнать.

— Ты где? Шерлок?

Его голос растворяется в незнакомой пустоте и теряется в ней. Крохи действующего вещества в гомеопатическом растворе. Чужеродная клетка в ошалевшем от вторжения организме.

— На кухне. Дальше.

Джон проходит то, что похоже одновременно на гостиную, библиотеку и кабинет. Этажерки заставлены книгами. Угловой диван усыпан техникой, которая периодически мигает — вразнобой, как неисправная гирлянда. Ноутбуки и планшеты, флешки всех мыслимых форм, переносные аккумуляторы, жёсткие диски. С кожаных подлокотников свисают пучки проводов. С таким уровнем презрения к пожарной безопасности Шерлок должен был спалить этот дом в первую неделю после заезда.

— Спальня на втором этаже, и она одна. Сам понимаешь. Я не ждал гостей.

— Понимаю, — медленно произносит Джон. И не находит ничего лучшего, чем сесть на колченогий стул за барной стойкой — чтобы оказаться аккурат напротив Шерлока, мечущегося по небольшой кухне. — Значит?..

— Сегодня спишь на этом диване.

Кивок на плод кровосмесительной связи кресла и кушетки.

— Сегодня.

— Джон, хватит.

Он останавливается и встряхивает головой. Бледная кожа на предплечьях почти сливается по оттенку с белизной закатанной до локтей рубашки. Джон, кажется, успел увидеть, как Шерлок сбросил пиджак где-то в гостиной, служившей в том числе и кабинетом.

— Сегодня мы ночуем здесь. Советую лечь пораньше, потому что выезжаем практически на рассвете.

— Выезжаем?..

Быстрое движение губами. Вот как это происходит, думает Джон самым краешком мозга, увлечённого совсем не вербальной частью разговора. Его словно бы коротит, всего — от крышки черепа до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Это дом Шерлока. Это кухня Шерлока. Это — Шерлок. Здесь, во плоти, всё такой же контрастный, всё такой же загадочный. Спустя столько лет со дня знакомства.

Они были друг для друга всем — а теперь Джону нужно искать дорогу к толике того, что _уже_ было. Искать на ощупь. В темноте. Между Сциллой, Харибдой и памятью о смертях, каждая из которых ужаснее любых чудовищ.

Это движение губами, продолжает размышлять Джон. Вот как это происходит.

_Вот как он принимает решение не говорить мне, что я не только идиот, но и попугай._

— Я же говорил, у меня планы. Жизнь идёт, Джон. Лето скоро кончится, а я не успел привести дом в порядок.

— Если тебе нужно помочь с проводами и...

— Не этот дом.

— Понял. — Ни черта не понял, просто выглядеть дебилом больше нет сил. — Рано утром быть готовым отбывать. Придётся вспомнить старые деньки. Тогда...

— Не надо. Не вспоминай.

— Ты не можешь мне запретить.

Если бы не эта проклятая барная стойка... Так нельзя, нельзя! Нельзя — смотреть друг на друга и сжимать мраморную столешницу, от чего костяшки сами становятся мраморными. Белыми и твёрдыми. Неживыми.

— Ты не можешь. Мне. Запретить. — Собственный голос кажется Джону незнакомым. Слишком низкий. Слишком сдавленный. И к тому же он не выражает и сотой доли всего, что кипит внутри. — Не можешь запретить _вспоминать_. Мои воспоминания — всё, что осталось.

— И кто в этом виноват, Джон?..

— Ты хочешь сделать это? Снова? Освежевать меня словами?

Всё, кроме его лица и голоса, исчезает, проваливается, теряет яркость. Пейзаж чужой страны за окном. Кухня, обставленная по последнему слову техники; кухня, которую вряд ли используют по назначению. Столешница в холодных пальцах. Правая нога, пришитая словно бы от другого тела — тела, с хозяином которого Джон бы поостерёгся встречаться даже взглядами.

— Это ты первым начал. — Биение саднящего комка в горле. Яростная пульсация интонаций. Шерлок роняет слоги как отстрелянные гильзы. — Приехал. Остался. И теперь... Чего ты от меня хочешь? Признания? Ещё одного подтверждения того, что ты — самый важный человек в моей жизни? Как будто слова что-то изменят. Зачем ты приехал? Чего ты хочешь?

— Чтобы ты сказал, что счастлив. Здесь. Сейчас.

Его рот расходится зияющей раной, будто кожу на лице полоснули бритвой.

— Я — счастлив? Ты в своём уме?.. Такие, как я, или Майкрофт, или Мориарти, счастливы не бывают. Мы можем испытывать интерес и скуку. Не счастье.

— Неправда.

— Джон Уотсон, специалист по правде. И допросам с пристрастием.

Он не находится с ответом. Парировать? Упрекать Шерлока тем, что такие реплики ниже его достоинства? Молить о снисхождении? Нет. Слова — шелуха и притворство. Поэтому он и приехал. Потому что вопрос, главный вопрос, который он должен задать Шерлоку, не про логику и риторику. Нет, он — про другое. Про наблюдение за объектом в естественной среде.

И если для этого нужно пропускать уколы и молчать — что ж, Джон к этому готов. Ко всему — включая добивающее:

— Я однажды попрощался с тобой. Этим всё закончилось, Джон. Наша золотая эра. Все наши надежды. — Он вытаскивает из шкафа плед и пошедшее невнятными пузырями подобие подушки. Швыряет на кушетку и отворачивается, направляясь к выходу из кухни. — Мои надежды, которые я питал. Которые я  _мог бы_ питать. Спокойной ночи.

За окном переливается изменчивая водная гладь. До ночи ещё очень и очень далеко. Джон размышляет об этом несоответствии слов и реальности, садясь на кушетку. На Шерлока, который задержался в дверях, он не смотрит.

Так не смотрят на клинок, наносящий удар милосердия.

— Я не хочу начинать по новой то, что никто из нас не в силах продолжить.

По крайней мере, одна неизменная черта в нём уже проглянула. Он во что бы то ни стало стремится оставить за собой последнюю реплику в разговоре. Впрочем, есть и то, в чём не изменился Джон. Он всю ночь слушает, как кто-то (понятно — кто) мечется по второму этажу. Светает так рано, что непонятно, темнело ли вообще, и Джон сквозь полуопущенные ресницы наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок пробирается на кухню, снимает решётку на вытяжке, засовывает руку поглубже в шахту и достаёт оттуда нечто, весьма похожее на пачку сигарет.

Неизменная черта номер два. Каждый из них притворяется.

Каждый из них притворяется, что не видит, как притворяется другой.


	3. электрон

Они снова швартуются — на этот раз к причалу на противоположном берегу бухты. Теперь Шерлок глушит мотор, накрывает часть рубки брезентом, затягивает шнуровку потуже, защищая внутренности лодки от возможного дождя. Джон же, не дожидаясь ни просьбы, ни — что хуже — самодеятельности, на собственном горбу вытаскивает рюкзак сперва на бетонный причал, потом — на сушу. Шерлоку не остаётся ничего, кроме как подхватить лёгкую сумку Джона и тоже ступить на засыпанную мелким гравием тропу.

— Ещё один поставщик? — осторожно интересуется Джон, примериваясь к шагу впереди идущего. Ноги приходится переставлять в весьма энергичном темпе. — Что на этот раз?..

— Транспорт.

Действительно, под навесом возле дома, не подающего признаков внутренней жизни, стоит малолитражный автомобиль. Шерлок задумчиво разглядывает шины, потом засовывает руку в ближайший цветочный горшок, из которого торчат не бегонии, а отвёртки, вытаскивает ключ и открывает машину.

— Рюкзак — в багажник.

— А то я не понял, — хмыкает Джон и тут же жалеет о сказанном.

Они молчат всю дорогу, перебросившись парой незначительных комментариев лишь в первом из туннелей. Джон неожиданно чувствует приступ клаустрофобии: над ними десятки тонн камня, путь в котором был проложен с помощью динамита. Кто его знает, что за люди здесь работали? Кто закладывал заряды, кто высчитывал прочность скал? А вдруг где-то пошла неучтённая трещина, и вот именно сейчас, в этот самый миг, в сердце горы что-то сдвинется и грубо обтёсанный потолок поцелует асфальтовое покрытие, сминая в пыль хрупкие скорлупки машин?..

— Отпусти ручку двери.

— Что?

— Вероятность, что мы погибнем в одном из таких туннелей в результате обрушения, пренебрежительно мала.

— Но не равна нулю.

— Нет такой вероятности, которая была бы равна нулю, — заявляет Шерлок с почти знакомым оживлением. Затем моргает, понимая, _что_ сказал и  _как_ это можно использовать, и замыкается в себе окончательно. Джон его не тревожит. И больше не касается дверной ручки.

Если бы не Рози, он был бы не против погибнуть вот так — перемешав свои плоть и кости с Шерлоком, который не собирается дотрагиваться до него ни ладонью, ни взглядом. Эгоистично. Трагично. Хороший финал для сюжета, зашедшего в тупик.

Иногда, между сном и явью, Джону виделся пожилой мужчина в пабе. В самом углу, возле туалетов, за деревянной ширмой с облупившимся лаком. Мужчина сидел за столом в одиночестве — если не считать за компанию множество разбросанных вокруг листов, заполненных, как пепельница окурками, машинописным шрифтом. Джон, поднаторевший в цифровом дизайне при оформлении блога, мог бы идентифицировать его как стилизованный под печатную машинку. Или, если провести по пене предположений бритвой Оккама, это и была печатная машинка?..

В любом случае мужчина занимался тем, что подносил к порядком осоловевшим глазам очередной лист, бурчал под нос что-то нелицеприятное про придурка, который это написал, и принимался чёркать ручкой, внося поправки, вымарывая целые абзацы. Через минуту лист превращался в пожёванную промокашку, мужчина взрывался яростью и швырял испорченную бумагу под стол — к таким же неудачливым собратьям.

Джону всегда казалось, что от этого мужчины его отделяет лишь десяток лет да покупка печатной машинки.

Курить-то он уже начал. Лет пять назад.

Они едут вдоль того, что на экране навигатора обозначено как Хардангер-фьорд. Дорога вьётся серпантином, опоясывая горы и ныряя в туннели. Как оборотень, она меняет форму, перекидывается в мосты. На узких участках трассы движение то и дело замедляется, становится реверсивным, но задержки искупают невероятные пейзажи за окном. Джон не за рулём и может в полной мере насладиться всей этой величественной красотой.

В салоне негромко мурлыкает радио, в угадывающиеся хиты то и дело вклинивается женщина из навигатора, предупреждающая о камерах или заторах. Шерлок ведёт автомобиль уверенно и спокойно. Вот только безмятежности в этом спокойствии — ни на грош.

Примерно так выглядит Йеллоустоун в солнечные дни. Да, захватывающая панорама. Да, толпы туристов. Да, самый большой на планете супервулкан. Да, действующий. Добро пожаловать.

Они съезжают с трассы на второстепенную дорогу, которая через пять минут превращается в грунтовку. Шерлок выключает навигатор. Виток, ещё виток по подлеску, съезд куда-то вниз, не отпуская тормозов, — и перед глазами во всю ширь разворачивается зелёно-голубой, трепещущий на ветру шёлк.

Наверное, думает Джон, вода здесь солёная. Как в море. Потому что фьорд как раз и является языком моря, далеко ввинтившимся в неподатливую, но отзывчивую на ласку каменную плоть суши.

_Капитан, отставить мысли в таком тоне._

— Нам сюда?

Шерлок кивает, продолжая спуск к небольшому тёмно-серому дому, что торчит на краю обрыва как последний выживший лемминг. Поворот налево, на небольшой клочок заасфальтированного пространства возле коттеджа. Машина останавливается как вкопанная, и ещё до того, как глохнет мотор, Джон уже оказывается снаружи.

Хочется подбежать к краю обрыва и, раскинув руки, прокричать что-нибудь безумное. «Я свободен»? «Я — король мира»? Снова — пафос и штампы, сидят один на другом, как шуты, собравшиеся развеселить весь королевский двор разом. Поэтому он просто подставляет лицо ветру и — незаметно для Шерлока — высовывает язык, пробуя ветер на вкус.

Солёный. Едва уловимо, но солёный.

— Мы здесь до полудня воскресенья, — словно бы ни к кому не обращаясь, говорит Шерлок, распахивая багажник. Рюкзак шуршит по асфальту ремнями и карабинами. — Так что можешь обосноваться в первой приглянувшейся комнате. Мне всё равно, где спать.

Смолчать и не отчебучить неуместную шутку стоит Джону прокушенной губы. И сорванного бегунка молнии на собственной сумке.

— Зачем тебе два дома? — Он крутит головой, рассматривая прихожую и расходящиеся из неё в обе стороны короткие коридоры. — Это же как минимум не практично.

— Я же говорил, я — хамелеон. Здесь у многих два дома. Городской и загородный, летний и зимний. Сейчас лето. Я должен быть здесь.

— Никогда не думал, что на тебя может подействовать слово «должен».

— Тебе в принципе не свойственно думать.

Он опускается на корточки рядом с рюкзаком, отстёгивает клапан и принимается распутывать узел, стянувший верхнюю мембрану. В это время Джон уже отработанным движением зашвыривает сумку в угол и становится рядом, придерживая рюкзак за лямки, чтобы Шерлоку было удобнее. Ни благодарности, ни взгляда. Он по очереди достаёт какие-то замотанные в пузырчатую плёнку пакеты; ящик с инструментами, уложенный вдоль спины; консервы, выставленные в два ряда на самом дне. Про себя Джон отмечает, что рюкзак собран неплохо.

— Хамелеон, да?

Шерлок составляет всё, что вытащил из рюкзака, в открытую нишу справа от входа. Разделённая грубо обструганными досками, она выполняет роль кладовки.

— Обустраивайся. Я скоро вернусь.

— Ты на машине?

Чего Джону не хочется совсем, так это остаться здесь до полудня воскресения. В гордом одиночестве. С Шерлока станется сейчас сесть в автомобиль и уехать обратно в Берген. И попробуй потом докажи Майкрофту, в какой момент всё пошло наперекосяк.

— Вот ключи, если ты мне не доверяешь. — Он демонстративно кладёт на банку с фасолью в томатном соусе ключи от машины. Жест, конечно, красивый. Из разряда тех, которые сценаристы мыльных опер любят особой, нездоровой любовью.

И в масштабе личности Шерлока Холмса этот жест ничего не значит.

— Не в этом дело. Я — доверяю, — с нажимом утверждает Джон, подбрасывая ключи в ладони. — Однако моё доверие не помешает тебе замкнуть зажигание без ключа и свалить отсюда при первой же возможности.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я  _дал слово_?..

Если бы Шерлок сейчас вытащил из кладовки кувалду и стукнул ей Джона по голове, эффект был бы куда слабее. Всё вокруг идёт кругом. Удержаться в центре этой бешеной карусели воспоминаний непросто.

— Нет. Этого никогда не будет достаточно.

— Тогда останься здесь и поставь чай. Я скоро вернусь.

Дверь захлопывается, отрезав ленту золотистого света. Джон опирается лопатками о стену, цепляется правой рукой за доску внутри ниши. В мякоть ладони тут же впиваются мелкие щепки. Он вытащит их. Потом. Если нужно, разрежет всю руку вдоль и поперёк в условиях, далёких от стерильных. Но вытащит. Потом.

Он стоит так пару минут — а затем открывает дверь и, бросив ключи от машины в карман джинсов, огибает коттедж по кругу, ища Шерлока.

Джон находит его тут же. И вмерзает ступнями в землю.

Он стоит внизу, на одном из гигантских камней рядом со сходнями, в десятке футов над водой. Видимо, когда-то это место было причалом, но сейчас лодки нигде не видно. Наверное, теперь здесь купаются. Этим вполне объясняется то, что Шерлок стягивает тонкий джемпер через голову и аккуратно складывает его на камне повыше. Безо всякого стеснения снимает футболку и, уже по пояс обнажённый, садится на ближайший каменный выступ, чтобы разуться и стянуть носки, засовывая их внутрь снятых ботинок.

_«Остановись. Пожалуйста»._

Когда это Джон его слушался? И какой резон Шерлоку теперь слушаться его?

В его поведении нет ничего сверхъестественного. Взрослый мужчина, привыкший совершать определённые действия в определённом порядке. Ему не о чем беспокоиться и нечего стесняться. Он на своей территории. Он — у себя дома. Все посторонние должны быть заняты наблюдением за чайником, в ином случае — это не проблема Шерлока, а проблема посторонних. Сами приехали. Сами виноваты. Джон слышит эти слова чем-то более чувствительным, чем человеческие уши.

Особенно когда, полностью раздевшись, Шерлок наклоняется, напружиниваясь всем телом, — и делает шаг вперёд, падая с камня головой вниз.

Блики на воде вспарывают Джону глаза.

**~~There, in his night, the black-tongued bells~~ **

— Я не просил идти за мной.

Джон сидит на камне и не может ни встать, ни поднять взгляд на Шерлока, подошедшего вплотную.

Его тошнит. Ему холодно. Его колотит от ужаса.

Долговязое тело с руками-крыльями. _Его тело_. Летящее вниз. Ещё раз. Это щедрое распятие, такое знакомое. Объятие — распахнутое, беспомощное, отчаянное, величественное. Его тело. Летит. Вниз. Глазам больно. Больно сердцу. Точнее, больно ошмёткам сердца. Сердца нет. Шерлок мёртв, а значит, Джон мёртв тоже. И это продолжается так долго, что умирать во второй раз кажется дурным тоном.

— На твоём языке «не иди за мной» означает именно «за мной, бегом».

— Я никогда такого не говорил.

— Тебе не было нужно это говорить. Я шёл за тобой. Просто — шёл. Всегда. Раньше.

— Зачем пошёл сейчас?..

— Ты знал, что я пойду.

— Не знал.

— Рассчитывал. — Онемевшие губы начинает печь. Из распоротых глаз катится какая-то странная жидкость, едкая, как кислота. Ничего не видно. Его ослепили. Показали то, чем он дорожил больше всего в жизни, — а потом швырнули эту алебастровую драгоценность на камни. Вниз головой. — Ты хотел, чтобы я видел. Ты прыгнул. Снова. И я снова не мог ничего сделать. Шерлок, ты...

— Ты должен был быть дома.

— Ставить чай?!

— Быть с дочерью, Джон. Дома. В Лондоне.

— Ты...

Кулаки начинают знакомо — очень знакомо — наливаться тяжестью, как яблоки, оттягивающие слишком тонкие для столь обильного урожая ветки. Джон поспешно прячет руки под мышками и зажмуривается. Крепко.

— Шерлок, уходи. Сейчас же. Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

— В этом наша проблема, Джон. — Почти нежное прикосновение к волосам, в которое Джон не верит, как не верит во Всевышнего священник, похоронивший всех прихожан. Руки у Шерлока сухие. Сколько же прошло времени, раз он успел обсохнуть на ветру?.. — В том, что ответов у тебя нет. Только вопросы.

— Это пытка.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, — тихо говорит он перед тем, как оставить Джона в одиночестве на целых двадцать минут. Большего в данных обстоятельствах не может позволить себе сам Джон.

Время течёт между ними, таща за собой лёд, по которому всё ещё можно допрыгать до противоположного берега. Времени всё меньше. Льдины становятся мельче; ломают друг друга; крошатся в стылую крупу. Джон стоит у кромки ледохода и не может двинуться с места.

Суббота проходит в работе, за которой они оба стараются не говорить ни о чём, кроме морилки или саморезов. В четыре руки работать всегда веселее и легче, пусть и общаются они строго по делу. Как для консультирующего детектива, Шерлок отлично разбирается в проводке и сантехнике с точки зрения пользователя, а не того, кто может связать одно невероятное с другим невероятным, но при этом не способен подобрать правильный ключ. Джон даже жалеет, что дом летний и нет необходимости пилить дрова, чтобы заполнить поленницу до самого верха. Когда он последний раз столько работал руками?..

Уже ближе к вечеру он тщательно умывается, отфыркиваясь от удовольствия. Закидывает горсть холодной воды на шею, растирает, поворачивая голову то вправо, то влево, чтобы размять сведённые напряжением мышцы. Похоже, это продолжается дольше, чем необходимо, потому как Шерлок отталкивает его бедром, чтобы подобраться к раковине и оттереть вымазанные в цементной пыли руки.

— Здесь тоже одна ванная на двоих, да? — беззлобно усмехается Джон, мысленно договаривая «как в старые добрые времена». Только мысленно. Не хватало заработать ещё один бездонный взгляд, от которого всё, по обыкновению, станет лишь хуже и сложнее.

— Придётся немного потесниться, — произносит Шерлок сквозь плеск воды. — Дом маленький, сам видишь. Выбрал комнату?

— Думаю, посплю в кухне. По сложившейся традиции.

Короткий кивок, адресованный скорее полотенцу на крючке, чем человеку рядом. Волосы у Шерлока вьются больше обычного, даже сейчас, после дня за работой. Кажется, это из-за морской соли, мельком догадывается Джон, опускаясь на продавленный диван на небольшой кухне. Точно из-за соли.

На ужин они готовят что-то среднее между кашей и рагу, используя несколько банок привезённых консервов — в том числе ту фасоль в соусе, на крышке которой утром побывала связка ключей. Она, кстати, до сих пор лежит у Джона в кармане. Мало ли.

Сидеть напротив погружённого в свои мысли Шерлока одновременно привычно и — совершенно по-новому. Он не прикасается к телефону. Не дирижирует несколькими ноутбуками сразу. Никуда не рвётся. Просто расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и пьёт чай, отстукивая по столешнице ритм чего-то, что наверняка умеет играть на скрипке.

Матерь божья и все святые, в алфавитном и не очень порядке. Слепой идиот.

— Я не видел у тебя скрипки.

Молчание.

— Шерлок, скажи мне, что я прав. У тебя нет скрипки. Ни здесь, ни в городе. Я бы заметил. Ты бы поставил... как же это называется... пюпитр, вот, ты бы поставил его в зале, напротив панорамного окна. Ты бы играл. Ты бы обязательно играл, смотрел в окно, как всегда делал дома. И ходил бы из зала в кухню и обратно.

— Наверное. — Неуловимое движение глаз в сторону, а затем медленное, неизбежное возвращение.

Поднятый занавес ресниц; прожектор, внезапно перенаправленный со сцены в зал.

Теперь он смотрит на Джона. И, если бы Джон снова вернулся к блогу, он бы не смог подобрать правильных слов, чтобы описать этот взгляд. Тяжёлый? Несомненно. Пристальный? Да, точно. А ещё это глаза больного, очнувшегося после длительной, выматывающей лихорадки. Это глаза, в которых читается «я был потерян во тьме, но я нашёлся; я здесь, я жив; доктор, помогите мне выкарабкаться». Джон видел множество таких глаз, ловил на себе их взгляд, садился рядом и уверял, что всё будет в порядке.

И знал, что в некоторых случаях безбожно лжёт.

— У тебя нет скрипки.

— Это не вопрос, Джон.

— Я знаю. Это ответ. Единственный ответ, что у меня есть. Так что ты не прав. Я пришёл не только с вопросами, Шерлок.

Он ещё больше откидывается на стуле — хотя куда уж больше. В этот раз между ними не барная стойка, а край овального стола. Пустое пространство, в которое Шерлок выдыхает задумчивое:

— У тебя было слишком много психотерапии.

— Слишком мало, — возражает ему Джон. И тем самым делает первый шаг навстречу, не двигаясь с места.

Первая льдина выдерживает его вес. Он примеривается словами к следующей — и прыгает, инстинктивно задержав дыхание в ожидании провала.

— Элла вышла замуж и уехала из Лондона, а найти нового специалиста... Я бы мог. Конечно, я бы смог это сделать. Почти девять миллионов жителей, найти себе психотерапевта среди них вообще не проблема. Особо напрягаться с поисками не придётся. — Вторая льдина тоже оказывается прочной. Шерлок слушает и смотрит. Третий прыжок — самый отчаянный, самый смелый. Нырок — густая вода заливает ботинки; льдина раскачивается (раз, другой, третий) и становится под ногами ровно, словно доска для сноуборда. — Но новому человеку придётся рассказывать _всё_. Заново. О ранении и хромоте. Демобилизации. Пистолете в ящике. О тебе. Исцелении. Нашей работе, наших расследованиях. Затем — Мориарти. Брусчатка возле Бартса и твоё тело на ней. Моя попытка самоубийства. Твоё возвращение. Свадьба, едва не превратившаяся в похороны; свадьба, на которой я танцевал под написанный тобой вальс. Двойная, страшная жизнь жены. То, что она едва тебя не убила, тем самым спасая... А ещё мне пришлось бы рассказать, что мой лучший друг убил человека, чтобы защитить женщину, носящую под сердцем моего ребёнка. И вот этого я уже не переживу.

— Не стоит так себя недооценивать, Джон. Человек способен на многое. На  _очень_ многое.

— Я знаю, на что ты способен, — с нажимом произносит Джон. — Поверь, я знаю. Лучше всех.

— Ты забыл ещё кое-что.

Он отставляет чашку с чаем. Обычно свободные и естественные, его движения сейчас напоминают подёргивания механической балерины на музыкальной шкатулке. Уже ясно, что Шерлок сейчас скажет, поэтому Джон заблаговременно выдыхает через нос, призывая себя к спокойствию и неподвижности.

_«Остановись. Пожалуйста»._

Шерлок и не думает останавливаться.

— Ты забыл, что в итоге я убил твою жену.

— Это не так. И я уже просил у тебя прощения за...

— Просил. Это ничего не меняет.

В этом проклятом доме должны быть часы. Обязательно. Хоть что-то должно звучать, скрипеть, стучать, когда они вот так вот молчат. Тишина валится на плечи чудовищным грузом, выдавливает барабанные перепонки, вкручивается в сознание. Больно так, что кажется, что из носа вот-вот хлынет кровь.

Они молчат. Долго. Стынет чай; в комнате постепенно сгущается сиреневый полумрак, мягкий и мерцающий. Скоро ночь, а значит, они снова разбредутся по разным комнатам. Утром воскресения доделают пару дел и погрузятся в машину. Приедут в Берген. Поужинают. Джон снова устроится на диване в кухне и снова не будет спать, слушая, как не спит Шерлок. Понедельник. Аэропорт. Самолёт до Лондона.

Вот и всё.

В который раз.

— Помнишь старую поговорку?

Шерлок наклоняется к столешнице, поглаживая ободок кружки. Краем глаза Джон замечает, что та почти полная — и это при том, что Шерлок пил её добрых полчаса.

— Я знаю множество старых поговорок. Какая именно тебя интересует?..

Чёлка, откинутая на одну сторону. Тусклый свет от вытяжки, бросающий блики на его скулы и подбородок. Серая водолазка с подкатанными рукавами, фиалковые тени на радужке. Нестерпимо медленные движения губ:

— Староанглийская. «Миру когда-нибудь придёт конец, но любовь и музыка останутся вечно». Судя по всему, ты не знал её, Джон. Так вот, это — ложь. Наполовину. Миру действительно придёт конец, но ничто не сможет уцелеть. Ни любовь. Ни музыка.

— И это не повод отказаться и от первого, и от второго, — мгновенно парирует Джон. А дальше всё происходит так быстро, что время не успевает отсчитывать самое себя, спадая на пол сперва серой водолазкой, а потом — всем остальным.

Остаются только солёные губы, солёные веки, солёные кончики солёных волос.

Везде.


	4. восстановитель

Его силуэт возле окна кажется вырезанным из плотной, дорогой бумаги. Вроде той, на которой печатают приглашения на торжества типа свадьбы или крестин. Переплетение крепких волокон, смелость и чёткость контуров, намёк на рельеф, благородная твёрдость — всё это, и ещё немного сверху.

В любое другое время Джон бы изумился таким ассоциациям. Однако сейчас, в сумерках туманного утра, лишь перекатывается на спину и трёт глаза, пытаясь проснуться или хотя бы перестать дремать наяву. Параллельно он прислушивается к звукам, которые могут раздаваться из комнаты на верхнем этаже. К счастью, ничего, кроме тихого гула Лондона, собственного дыхания, шороха наволочки под ухом и того неповторимого сочетания шелеста и свиста, что всегда сопровождает курящего Шерлока, не слышно.

Стоп. Курящий Шерлок.

— Какого чёрта? — хрипло интересуется Джон, садясь в постели. — Ты же бросил целый месяц назад.

Пауза. Ещё одна затяжка. Долгий выдох в приоткрытое по такому случаю окно. Кружево дыма смягчает резкие черты его профиля, и поднимающееся из груди недовольство, зевнув, сворачивается под рёбрами Джона в мирный клубок, решив на этот раз не мутить воду по мелочам. В конце концов, это же одна сигарета. Что плохого может случиться от одной сигареты?..

— Я съезжаю сегодня.

— Хорошо. — Джон совершает очередную попытку протереть глаза, но торчащий заусенец неудачно попадает под веко, и... — Что?!

— Помощи в сборах не потребуется. Я вполне способен...

— Заткнись. И повтори всё заново. Ты съезжаешь?! Какого... И почему заявляешь об этом сейчас, когда...

— Логика, Джон, никогда не была твоей сильной стороной. Только ты можешь приказать мне заткнуться и говорить. Одновременно. А что насчёт того, каким образом ты узнал эту новость... Не вижу причины медлить с этим. Решение принято. Остальное — промежуточные этапы, не стоящие внимания.

— Не. Стоящие. Внимания.

«Негативная тенденция. Возможен регресс к контрпродуктивным защитным реакциям», — голосом Эллы Томпсон говорит кто-то в его голове.

Как он оказывается на ногах, Джон не помнит. Понимает только, что с каждым шагом к Шерлоку в позе последнего остаётся всё меньше вызова и отчуждения. Предутренний свет не даёт разобрать выражение его лица на составляющие, но того, что видит Джон — замкнутости, решимости, усталости, — хватает, чтобы остановиться, не сделав последнего шага.

Эта спальня слишком велика для них двоих.

— Шерлок, что происходит? Что происходит между нами?!

— Я — курю. Ты — стоишь посреди комнаты в одном белье и кричишь так громко, что скоро разбудишь Рози.

— Шерлок.

— Я знаю, что меня так зовут. — Затяжка. Такое ощущение, что он попросту затыкает себе рот сигаретой. В попытке не обронить ничего лишнего. Ничего _личного_. — Тебе выходить в ночь, так что возвращайся в постель, Джон.

Невозможно поверить, что ещё несколько часов назад это его рокочущее «в постель, Джон» звучало как райская музыка. Нет, лучше. В сотни, в тысячи раз лучше. Невозможно представить, что этот мужчина, чужой и неподвижный, мог смеяться так, чтобы каждая клетка тела вспыхивала фейерверком. Что именно он способен вздохнуть во сне особенно глубоко — настолько, что у Джона кости начинали плавиться от нежности. Что он... был...

— Кто ты такой, Шерлок?..

— А ты не знаешь?

Лёгкий поворот головы, буквально на десять градусов, позволяет Джону различить выражение его глаз. Вдоль позвоночника растекается яд, заставляющий замереть на месте, — столько в этом взгляде горечи, гнева и чего-то намного более тяжёлого и тёмного, чем предчувствие потери.

_Боже, Шерлок, что же с тобой случилось?_

— Ты можешь убеждать себя в том, что не боишься остаться в одиночестве, — медленно начинает Джон, не решаясь пока поднять руку, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Шерлок выглядит так, словно бы разлетится на мелкие кусочки, стоит только притронуться. — Что ты сам справишься с тем, что случилось. Ведь что-то случилось, да? Ты куда-то ездил, пока я спал. Я не слышал, как ты ушёл, так что... Дело, да? Ты ушёл, стоило только мне заснуть. А потом что-то произошло. И теперь ты хочешь сбежать и спрятаться, как ребёнок. Ты же не ребёнок, Шерлок. Расскажи мне.

— Ребёнок, Джон?..

Никогда, никогда-никогда до этого момента голос Шерлока не ломался так... окончательно. И никогда раньше Джон не чувствовал себя таким бессильным.

— Ребёнок, Джон, — повторяет он перед тем, как поднести сигарету ко рту. — Ребёнок. — Шерлок смотрит на неё, зажатую в пальцах, лицо его перекашивается, и он сминает сигарету, вонзая ногти в мякоть ладони так глубоко, что это попросту не может быть _не_ больно. — Да, это было дело. Меня вызвали почти в полночь. Инспектор, который не Лестрейд, сказал, ничего серьёзного, обычное похищение с целью выкупа. Место, где держат ребёнка, уже оцеплено, преступники вычислены, отряд быстрого реагирования на низком старте. А я... всего лишь предосторожность, чтобы успокоить родителей. Моим присутствием хотели воспользоваться как настойкой пиона. Я должен был... убедить их не делать глупостей и правильно говорить с похитителями дочери, пока не начнётся штурм. Правильно. Говорить.

— И ты поехал.

Это дело не казалось похожим на то, что могло бы заинтересовать Шерлока. Не до того, как...

— Да. Поехал. Конечно же, я поехал. И всё сработало. — Он говорит с ожесточением, ускоряясь голосом, застывая телом. — Сработало. Вот только девочка уже в полночь была мертва.

Молчание. Поражённое. Долгое. Иссушающее.

— Мне так жаль.

— Нет.

Джон смаргивает.

— Не прикасайся ко мне. — Он продолжает мотать головой и смотреть на него практически с ужасом. — Не прикасайся. Ложись спать, Джон. Я соберу вещи и уеду. Так больше не может...

— Т-ш-ш...

— Отойди!

— Т-ш-ш, ты разбудишь...

— _Вот именно, Джон!_

И Джон не знает, каким образом ему вообще удаётся удержаться на ногах. Потому что... В голове что-то взрывается, сердце скатывается в ртутный шарик и скользит куда-то вниз.

— Шерлок. — Перед глазами пелена; уши забиты чем-то таким, что делает собственный голос далёким и чужим. — Мне так жаль. Я должен был быть рядом с тобой. Тебе было так тяжело. И плохо. До сих пор плохо. Иди ко мне, Шерлок. Мы справимся, мы со всем... 

— _Мы_ не справимся. И _нас_ не существует.

— Это не то, что ты хотел сказать.

— О, нет. — Он наклоняется вперёд и наконец-то разжимает ладонь. Окурок падает между ними. — Это именно то, что я хотел сказать. Потому что, когда ты вернёшься домой после смены, меня здесь уже не будет.

Прокручивая воспоминания об этом утре долгими бессонными ночами, на этом моменте Джон всегда глубоко вздыхает и заставляет себя замедлиться. Остановиться. Это помогает хотя бы на время притвориться, что ничего _катастрофического_ не случилось, что он тогда отступил, чтобы перегруппироваться, собрать доводы, взвесить аргументы. Спорить с Шерлоком было невероятно сложным и трудоёмким занятием, однако, пару раз выиграв, Джон вычислил стратегию, которой стоило придерживаться и в том случае тоже.

Задним умом он это понимал.

И, к собственному стыду, он понимал это и тогда, когда в безумной попытке собрать воедино свою разрушающуюся на глазах жизнь сделал всё только хуже.

В столкновении тел было что-то от столкновения звёзд. А его губы... Краешком сознания Джон в ту же секунду сравнил их с истощённым колодцем, что, неспособный напоить путника, жаждет влаги сам. Но ведь грунтовые воды могут залегать немного глубже, чем ожидалось, надо лишь пробиться к ним. Осмелеть. Прижаться плотнее, давя сопротивление непокорной породы. Плотнее. Ещё глубже. Ближе. Не отпускать. Ни в коем случае, ни под каким предлогом.

— Остановись. Пожалуйста.

Ага. Ещё чего. Ни в эту минуту. Ни в следующую. Никогда больше.

— Ты никуда не уйдёшь. Я не отпущу, — тихо, угрожающе произносит Джон, дыша ему в шею. — Мы через столько дерьма прошли, неужели сейчас... Что?

Вон оно, снова. Джон хмурится и неуверенно, не размыкая объятий, отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть Шерлоку в лицо, а потом поцеловать ещё раз, и ещё раз, и е...

И всё, что он пытался сберечь, погибает во вспышке взрыва, пока Джон с недоумением смотрит на детонатор, зажатый в руке.

— Ты...

Это действительно была дрожь. Как только до него это доходит, наваждение рассеивается и Шерлок в его руках из каменного ангела, которого нужно освободить от сковавшего его мрамора, превращается в человека, которого трясёт — от того, что Джон к нему прикасается.

Если есть событие страшнее этого...

Есть.

И оно происходит, когда Шерлок сползает на пол и сжимается возле стены, а Джон на миг ловит его взгляд. Потерянный. Виноватый. Полный звенящей, отчаянной боли, замешанной на совершенном равнодушии к собственной судьбе. Как тогда, когда он лежал на полу морга и, сжавшись, как плод в материнской утробе, пытался защититься. Пока Джон бил его ногами. В живот.

Если бы в тумбочке возле их постели всё ещё лежал пистолет, ему было бы достаточно одного патрона.

— Тебе может показаться, что решение далось мне легко. Нет, Джон, — на грани слышимости шепчет Шерлок, не поднимая головы от прижатых к груди коленей. — Сядь. И выслушай меня.

— Я...

— Молчи. Пожалуйста, молчи. Если ты скажешь ещё хоть... Я и так не справляюсь со всем этим. Слишком... сильные чувства. А Холмсы и сантименты сочетаются так же слабо, как огонь и белый фосфор. Мне нельзя руководствоваться одними только чувствами. Однажды... однажды я уже поставил их во главу угла. Не смог отпустить тебя вторично. Вплёлся в твою жизнь, в твой брак. И к чему это привело? Лучше уж как тогда, вниз головой, с крыши. Лучше исчезнуть, чем снова причинить тебе такую боль. Да, я знаю, тебе было больно, когда я пропал в первый раз.

Насколько хорошо же Шерлок знает, против чего Джон мог бы возразить.

— Но эта боль не идёт ни в какое сравнение с...

Он замолкает. Джон продолжает стоять над ним, опасаясь, что если пошевелится, то упадёт, или умрёт, или закричит.

— Я не знаю, как ты любил Мэри. Помню только, какой ревущей пустотой обернулась её смерть для меня самого, и пытаюсь возвести эту боль в степень, чтобы хотя бы приблизиться к пониманию того, что с тобой происходило.

Конец января какого-то там года; заброшенный дом; тело женщины на полу. _«Это было давно. С чего бы ей столько печалиться?..»._

Как же они оба изменились.

— У меня нет детей, Джон, да и не будет. Я не могу представить, каково это — быть отцом. Но я знаю, что чувствую, когда беру Рози на руки. — В его голосе, надтреснутом и сиплом, слышна улыбка. — И я вполне способен заметить: ты светишься, когда просто _думаешь_ о ней. Я знаю, что люблю тебя больше жизни. Это не преувеличение. Не метафора. И это такая же истина, как то, что Рози ты любишь больше, чем кого бы то ни было на свете, этом и том, если не придираться к концепции бессмертия души.

— И поэтому ты...

— Дай мне договорить. — Вот это уже, без сомнения, ярость. Подлинная. — Нет, не поэтому. Не потому, что не собираюсь конкурировать за твоё внимание с грудным ребёнком. Потому что я... Кому я принёс счастье, Джон? Тебе? О, это было всё, что угодно, но точно не счастье. Миссис Хадсон? Её чуть не убили из-за того, что я просто снял у неё квартиру. Молли?.. — Его передёргивает, да и у самого Джона во рту становится кисло от воспоминаний о гробе светлого дерева. — Собственной семье? Из-за меня сестра едва не убила Майкрофта. Этими самыми руками. _Моими_ руками.

— Но это не главное.

Джону было лет пятнадцать, когда по пути через вечернюю промзону ему не посчастливилось познакомиться с местной компанией, не жаловавшей чужаков. Тогда на битый асфальт он падал так же грациозно: сперва подогнулись колени, потом вбок накренился торс — в попытке уйти от удара. Сейчас же удалось не приложиться носом об пол, а тихо осесть на него, отстранённо наблюдая за тем, как подрагивают пальцы.

— Договаривай. — Он молчит дольше, чем Джон может выдержать, поэтому приходится повторить, срывая слова с губ — как повязку, присохшую к ране: — Давай, договаривай!

— Ты как-то спрашивал, чем я занимался в те два года. А я всегда отвечал, что работал. Без подробностей. Добавлю только то, что эта часть моего прошлого ещё способна достать меня в одно касание. Меня — и моих близких. А вы этого не заслужили.

— Я был солдатом. И поверь...

— А ты поверь: я знаю, о чём говорю. И кому. Это не будет похоже на войну. Не на такую, к какой ты привык. Иные правила, невидимый враг, угрозы пострашнее мины-ловушки или засады на пути автоколонны. Поверь мне, Джон. Дослушай. Мы, как детский волчок, крутимся на одном месте. Вокруг одного и того же. Да, мы не святые и никогда ими не были. Мы в крови, оба; мы привыкли рисковать и наблюдать за тем, как живое становится мёртвым. Мы неплохо научились с этим справляться. Но, признай, в этом плане Мэри дала бы фору нам обоим. Однако она всегда знала, на что идёт. Знала, когда начала встречаться с тобой, когда вышла за тебя замуж и носила твоего ребёнка. Знала, что означает моё возвращение в Лондон. Это был её выбор — остаться с тобой. Остаться с нами обоими. Глупо было бы предполагать, что она не осознавала возможных рисков и последствий. Это был выбор Мэри, и только её. Но твоя дочь не выбирала. Никого из нас. Ни мать-убийцу, ни отца — ветерана войны, ни... друга семьи. Социопата без инстинкта самосохранения, который за последнее десятилетие умудрился...

Под окнами дома 221В по Бейкер-стрит проезжает машина. Мурлыкает блюз.

— Сколько _ещё_ Розамунд Уотсон должно погибнуть, чтобы ты понял: от меня нужно держаться подальше? Как можно дальше, Джон, как можно дальше. Эмоционально, географически, как угодно. Потому что смерти ребёнка ты мне не простишь. _Я_ себе не прощу.

— Мы когда-нибудь перестанем делать друг другу больно? — спрашивает Джон через пару минут опустошающей тишины.

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Шерлок, прежде чем плотно прикрыть за собой дверь.

Он сидит в неподвижности до тех пор, пока не слышит шаги наверху. Тогда он поднимает лицо к потолку и изо всех сил прислушивается, вдавливая в свою память тон, каким Шерлок успокаивает его проснувшуюся дочь.

Его голос — убаюкивающее гудение бескрайнего океана — накрывает тонущего Джона, и он не может вдохнуть.

**~~Heigh ho the blood and berry~~ **

Всё, что они могли бы сказать друг другу, было сказано за пять лет до этого вечера. В их доме. Самим Шерлоком. А кто мог бы сформулировать суть проблемы лучше, чем он? Точнее, чем он? И, подобно ему, столь же несвоевременно и местами даже жестоко?..

Наверное, они ещё могут остановиться, нажать на паузу, отменить последние ходы партии.

Нет.

Не могут.

Да и зачем бы им это делать?

Джон хочет поделиться столькими выводами и мыслями, что, откровенно говоря, начинать этот монолог стоило ещё в Лондоне. И не в этом году — точно. Для начала Джон бы сказал ему:

— Позволь. Позволь о тебе позаботиться, Шерлок. Позволь мне привезти в твой мёртвый дом живую скрипку, позволь показать тебе, что ничего не кончено, позволь к тебе прикоснуться, позволь-позволь-позволь...

А получается только повторять его имя, не в силах отстраниться, включить голову, подумать о последствиях. Он думал об этих грёбаных последствиях так долго, что они превратились в бледный призрак угрозы, в привычный свист гильотины над ухом. В гравитацию, которую уже не замечаешь. Так какой смысл уговаривать уже сошедшую лавину застыть на середине склона и, стыдливо сжавшись, вернуться на вершину горы?..

Секунды, которые весь день тянулись, как приставшая к подошве обуви жвачка, колотятся в ушах неистовым трепыханием пульса. Вот он, рядом, близко, ближе не бывает и не будет — с тёмными прядями солёных волос, налипших на виски; с неповторимой беззащитностью выступающих ключиц.

Вот он. Рядом. И весь мир не имеет значения.

Есть только он. Здесь. Сейчас.

Ничего не закончилось — ни в их жизни, ни между ними.

Шелестящие прикосновения кончиков пальцев к коже. Неловкие, такие непривычные (самому странно) поцелуи, что то и дело сменяются сбивчивым шёпотом — _его_ шёпотом, — в котором, вопреки обыкновению, нет места и грану рассудительной сосредоточенности. Только протяжное «о», окаймлённое звуками, в сочетании которых Джон с отчаянной нежностью различает собственное имя.

Ничего не закончилось. Они всё так же зовут друг друга, сплетённые воедино, далёкие, как и всегда.

Под ноги бросается угол дивана. Джон ударяется коленом, рычит, вминая ладони в спину Шерлока, нажимает сильнее, не встречая сопротивления. Визг пружин. Нахмуренные брови. Исцелить морщинки между ними, поцеловать, огладить большими пальцами виски, соскользнуть голодными, ищущими касаниями на шею, плечи, спину. Усесться сверху. Притереться обнажённой кожей, наэлектризованной от близости и нетерпения.

— Джон.

— Я не уйду.

— Лжец, — усмехается Шерлок половиной рта, пока его ледяные пальцы пытаются справиться с металлической пуговицей на джинсах Джона. Пуговица выскальзывает из хватки — Шерлок сильнее сжимает пальцы и морщится от боли. Джон не уверен, от какой именно. — Ты уйдёшь. Пропадёшь из моей жизни так же внезапно, как появился.

— Мы с тобой постоянно совершаем одни и те же ошибки, — отвечает он, не удосужившись смягчить истину. Не тогда, когда они затерялись среди времени и пространства, среди десятков вот таких вот суетливых раздеваний на диване, среди десятков взаимных обвинений и попыток соврать на пределе своих возможностей. Среди нескольких «у-нас-снова-не-получилось-нас-сберечь».

Когда они падают на кровать, растеряв по пути в спальню остатки одежды и едва не сорвавшись в штопор оргазма раньше времени, Джону кажется, что в воздухе кружатся обрывки тысяч фотографий. Он узнаёт каждый момент, запечатлённый на них. Всё повторяется и проникает друг в друга, будто их история — тонкий механизм, попавший под пресс.

Вот оно, то знакомое движение, которым Шерлок вскидывает голову. Под линией челюсти мощными жгутами обозначаются мышцы, и нет в этом зрелище ничего хрупкого или милого. Он сильный. Джон наслаждается этой пружинистой силой, пробегаясь костяшками вдоль пульсирующих артерий у него на шее. Если бы Шерлок хотел, то открутил бы ему голову. Но кому, как не Джону, знать, чего хочет Шерлок.

Ведь эти образы носятся перед самыми глазами, путая настоящее, прошлое и возможное будущее между собой. Вот он, этот момент первой, яростной, потрясшей их обоих близости — только теперь на Джоне нет взрывчатки, а волосы Шерлока пахнут не хлоркой, а солью и усыпаны платиновыми росчерками, словно августовское небо Персеидами. И слева от грудины у него появилось бледное пятно шрама, в которое Джон целует его так же крепко, как целовал до этого. И до шрама, и после.

_«Мы — как детский волчок — крутимся вокруг одного и того же»._

Именно, Шерлок. И если ты — моя единственная константа, ось, вокруг которой я вращаюсь, смысл, которым я живу... Пусть так и будет. Пусть вокруг меняются декорации, города, текут годы, а нам всё так же трудно, почти невыносимо быть рядом и не касаться друг друга. Потому что если не выдержим, если коснёмся — слетим с катушек. Искра, взрыв — и вот, мы лежим друг на друге, пытаясь не встречаться взглядами.

— А ты говорил, что сможешь вот так жить.

— Я и мог, — глухо признаётся Шерлок, протягивая руку к пачке сигарет, лежащей на полке в изголовье кровати. — До тех пор, пока не увидел, как в твоих глазах отражается небо. Снова.

— Закуришь?

— Нет. — Тёплая ладонь возвращается Джону на спину. Как же хорошо. Так хорошо, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются, цепляя и так сбитую простынь. — Расхотелось.

— Тогда дай сигарету мне. — Шерлок закидывает другую руку за голову и на ощупь вытягивает из пачки просимое. — Даже не поинтересуешься, когда я начал курить?

— Очевидно.

— Как я мог забыть, насколько высокомерно ты можешь произнести это слово. И никаких колкостей по поводу того, что...

— Никаких, Джон. — Ладонь на его спине напрягается, совсем немного, но Джон благословляет эту вполне ожидаемую тяжесть как манну небесную. Ему всё ещё не всё равно. Всё ещё. — Я знал, что после моего ухода что-то изменится. Если тебе нужно было начать курить... Что ж, это меньшее зло. Я не возражаю.

Он ложится на бок, щёлкает отданной Шерлоком зажигалкой и затягивается, прищурившись от удовольствия. Не из-за сигареты, из-за ситуации в целом. Из-за тепла Шерлока совсем рядом, его улыбки, спрятанной в уголках губ, тягучей усталости в собственном теле.

— Говорят, на вулканических почвах растут самые прекрасные виноградные лозы, — роняет Джон, устраивая голову у него на животе.

— Хочешь поиграть в шарады? Со мной?

— А с кем ещё? Рози, знаешь ли, слишком мала, чтобы понимать подтекст и аллюзии. — Вот оно, снова. На этот раз Шерлок задержал дыхание. Те, кто всегда говорили о нём как о бездушной машине, никогда не знали, куда смотреть. А может быть, им просто не позволяли настолько приблизиться, чтобы возможно было прижать свой затылок к мышцам его пресса, а потом повернуть голову, утыкаясь носом в изгиб рёбер. — Наверное, ты больше всего похож именно на эти лозы. Ты побеждаешь смерть и разрушения. Несмотря ни на что.

— Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я подобрал образ, соответствующий тому, каким тебя вижу я.

— Очевидно.

— Удар ниже пояса, Джон.

Он улыбается, чтобы продолжить шутить на тему, но Джон аккуратно прикладывает два пальца к его губам. Шерлок смотрит на него в ответ — слегка удивлённо, ожидая объяснений.

— Я никогда не перестану ненавидеть себя за это, — со всей серьёзностью произносит Джон, пока стыд и вина скручивают его точь-в-точь как старую тряпку для пола. — Это было недостойно. Низко. И очень, очень жестоко с моей стороны.

— Как и прыгнуть с крыши на твоих глазах. С моей стороны.

Затяжка — для Джона. Вздох — для Шерлока.

— Мы никогда не прекратим делать друг другу больно, правда ведь?

Они лежат так очень долго. Джон докуривает сигарету, затем ненадолго засыпает. Просыпается от того, что Шерлок пытается переложить его голову на подушку, тогда Джон лениво скатывается с него, давая свободу, и тут же засыпает снова, не в силах перебороть двухдневную усталость.

Когда матрас вновь прогибается под его весом, Джон на несколько секунд приходит в себя, привлекает Шерлока ближе и, опутав его ногами и руками, отключается окончательно. И, наверное, ему всего лишь кажется, что напоследок Шерлок шепчет: он похож на карликовое дерево, выросшее на скале, небольшое, кряжистое и крепкое. И Джон переживёт любую бурю без постороннего участия.

Ну, за карлика Шерлок ответит. Утром.

~~**O see the poles are kissing as they cross** ~~

Утро определённо начинается отнюдь не с детских ладоней на лице, выяснения отношений или чувствительного пинка под возглас «Джон, дело!». В кои-то веки день стартует с мягких, многозначительных прикосновений; с того, что его за руку (и за другие части тела) уводят из страны снов в новый мир: туда, где под веками распускаются невиданные цветы, а в высохшем горле начинает першить — там толпятся с трудом сдерживаемые стоны; звуки трутся друг о друга, оседают на языке, проскальзывают до лёгких и оборачивают сердце словно бы в фетр — лишь бы оно не разбилось о грудную клетку. И да, это — точно к лучшему.

Отдышавшись, он открывает глаза и несколько мгновений тратит на изучение потолка. Потолок как потолок, светлый, с парой змеящихся трещин. Самый прекрасный потолок на всём белом свете.

— Секс, сигарета — и никаких разговоров после? — усмехается Шерлок ему в плечо. — Не похоже на тебя.

— Обойдусь без сигареты.

— Как скажешь. Буду в душе, если это тебя заинтересует.

— Пожалуй, я пока что пас. — Провести кончиками пальцев вдоль его позвоночника, наблюдая, как играют мышцы, в то время как сидящий на краю кровати Шерлок, нагнувшись, разыскивает что-то на полу. — Иди. Встану через пару минут, приготовлю нам кофе.

— Тут только растворимый.

— Не возражаю.

Дверь за ним закрывается. Шумит вода. Джон оглядывается вокруг, задевая ресницами подушку, и неожиданно замечает, что постель должна была бы показаться для двух мужчин очень узкой и неудобной. Нет же. Он выспался — впервые за долгое время. Нога не болит. Внутри...

Ну уж нет, он не станет думать об этом всерьёз.

Он встряхивает головой, отбрасывает покрывало и встаёт — слишком быстро, едва не словив ортостатический коллапс. Комната плывёт перед глазами, чувство равновесия отказывает, сознание вздрагивает и чуть ли не сверкает пятками в направлении обморока. Приходится схватиться за полку, чуть не вырвав её из креплений, но устояв. Пара медленных вздохов — и дурнота отступает, возвращается контроль над телом. Пока Джон идёт до кухни, всё окончательно приходит в норму.

Кофе — действительно — растворимый, и только. Джон встряхивает стеклянную банку и ловит себя на том, что гранулы, налипшие на дно, вызывают у него лишь улыбку, а не брезгливое раздражение.

Солнечное утро. Он — на незнакомой кухне в не застёгнутых до конца джинсах. Шерлок — в душе. Какая разница, что они будут пить или есть на завтрак? Какая разница, состоится ли этот завтрак в принципе? Если честно, если бы ему ради такого пришлось отказаться от еды на неделю, согласился бы, не раздумывая.

Кофе. Пара кубиков сахара-рафинада из сплющенной коробки. Найти чайник, наполнить его из стоящей рядом пятилитровой бутылки. Нажать кнопку на ручке. Опереться основаниями ладоней о столешницу и, слушая постепенно стихающий гул воды в ванной и всё усиливающийся — от закипающего чайника, смотреть в окно, ощущая, как кости под кожей занимают причитающиеся им места.

Сладкая слабость, сдобренная истомой, выветривается, как аромат духов, нанесённых на запястья сутки назад.

Джон стоит на кухне и смотрит в окно, не желая, чтобы в этом мире хоть что-нибудь сдвинулось со своего места.

Чайник закипает. Джон смаргивает и наполняет кружки — одну доверху, вторую на три четвёртых. Открывает дверцу небольшой морозилки, достаёт оттуда пакет в характерную бело-голубую клетку и, за неимением молока или сливок, добавляет в чашку Шерлока пару ложек мороженого.

— Помнишь, что я не пью обычный кофе.

— Я многое помню, Шерлок, — мог бы ответить он, подавая вошедшему мужчине, завёрнутому — по традиции — в сдёрнутую с их постели простыню, кофе. — Я помню _всё_. Но знаешь, мои воспоминания оказались не важнее того, что я о них понял. Жить с тобой, быть с тобой рядом, да даже знать, что ты в одном со мной городе, непостоянный, как ветер у побережья, упрямый, как стадо самых отборных мулов... Это сбивало с толку. Сбивало... прицел, если хочешь. Я многое видел, но очень немногое успевал как следует осознать. И лишь теперь я начинаю понимать суть событий, происходивших так давно, что для тебя они наверняка успели потерять значение.

Помедлив, он бы продолжил, поглаживая выступающие косточки на его запястьях:

— Причина, настоящая причина была не совсем в том ребёнке, которого никто не смог спасти. Мы тогда оба всё ещё варились в смерти Мэри, варились на медленном, мучительном огне и прикладывали друг друга к собственным ранам, стараясь заглушить боль. Я только-только почувствовал, что же на самом деле значит — быть отцом. Ты только-только заново привык доверять мне, и тут... Смерть чужого ребёнка полоснула по живому, нарывающему, воспалённому. Открыла все шлюзы, которые мы поспешно залатали с помощью, прости, дерьма и палок. И ты сделал то, что всегда делал в таких случаях: включил логику и нашёл взаимосвязь, такую очевидную, что она поразила тебя чем-то навроде паралича всех чувств. Абсолютно всех — кроме панического желания бежать куда глаза глядят. Ты провёл прямую линию между Рози и Виктором Тревором. Его убили не по стечению обстоятельств, нет, намеренно — чтобы причинить тебе боль. Ты привязался к нему — и Эвр его убила. Ты привязался к Рози, и ты... Был в ужасе. Я это видел, но не осознавал. Глух к голосу рассудка, как ты и говорил. Это ты, гений, можешь зарисовать пейзаж долины, увидев её единожды во вспышке молнии. Мне для этого нужны дни и дни — чтобы исходить своими ногами все тропы, запомнить каждую скалу, каждый прихотливый изгиб ручья в тени деревьев. Мне нужно было время, чтобы догнать тебя, Шерлок. И сегодня я, кажется, смог тебя коснуться. Наконец-то я смог тебя коснуться.

Джон правда мог бы сказать это и многое другое. Мог бы рассказать о том, как Майкрофт бомбардировал его сообщениями, а он на них не отвечал. Зато ночью, на пустой кухне, допивая третью или четвёртую кружку чая, доставал из ящика стола небольшую карту мира и тщательно надписывал над новым городом Шерлока соответствующую дату. И прикасался к этим отметкам в строгом хронологическом порядке, совершая свой обычный ритуал. Лондон. Брайтон. Белфаст. Сиэтл. Париж. Будапешт. Стамбул. Сингапур. Кейптаун. Когда между Джоном-Лондоном и Шерлоком-Мельбурном внезапно оказалась бо́льшая часть карты, Джон почувствовал головокружение. Вот теперь они были _по-настоящему_ далеки́ друг от друга.

Почему тогда по коже до сих пор скользят сухие электрические искры близости?..

О, Джон мог бы рассказать, каково это — дать свободу человеку, которого любишь так сильно, что готов смириться с неизбежными последствиями его свободы. Вряд ли этим опытом делятся на тренингах по гармоничным отношениям, ну так их с Шерлоком собственный вид гармонии всегда отдавал сюрреализмом, и горечью, и невозможностью приложить к ней любой популярный совет.

Потому что для этой самой гармонии Джону приходилось игнорировать просьбы Майкрофта, просьбы, больше похожие на крики о помощи, только лишь для того, чтобы выполнить просьбу Шерлока. Всего лишь. Выполнить его просьбу — целиком и полностью, впервые в жизни.

Джон мог бы говорить долго, не останавливаясь и не повторяясь.

Джон ничего не говорит.

Шерлок аккуратно, стараясь не наступить на волочащийся за ним край простыни, садится на стул рядом. Сидящий, он ниже Джона на две головы, и взгляд у него знакомо направлен внутрь него самого. И кажется, что в этой вихрастой голове тоже происходит какой-то неслышный Джону разговор — возможно, такой же, какой сейчас промелькнул в его собственном сознании. Легионы аргументов выстраиваются напротив друг друга в обговорённом порядке. Сверкающие наконечники копий-колкостей застыли в ожидании стремительной атаки. Они оба муштровали свои войска так долго, что сейчас могут послать их в атаку просто в силу привычки.

Как можно допустить подобное?

Поэтому Джон первым отбрасывает тяжёлый щит показного равнодушия и, плавно отведя ото рта Шерлока кружку кофе, целует его. Нежно, слегка касаясь губами — скорее делясь дыханием, чем страстно вгрызаясь, любуясь узором лепестков, а не срывая цветок по воле минутной прихоти.

— Когда мы добирались сюда, я не переставал думать о туннелях под горами, — тихо говорит Джон, и это его первые слова на этой кухне. Первые _реально прозвучавшие_ слова. — Я думал о том, что так же, как строители этих туннелей, готов взрывать, и взрывать, и взрывать породу, готов бить её киркой, разгребать голыми руками. Делать всё, что потребуется, чтобы добраться до света на другой стороне хребта. Добраться до тебя, Шерлок.

Его глаза (малахит — в пятницу, бирюза — в субботу) в воскресенье становятся горным хрусталём. Драгоценные, прозрачные, составленные из тысяч оттенков и рефлексов.

И в ответном поцелуе Джон чувствует отголоски этой звенящей хрупкости, доверчиво вложенной в его окровавленные ладони.

Когда они возвращаются к своим чашкам, кофе в них успевает остыть до комнатной температуры, однако он всё ещё остаётся самым потрясающим напитком, который Джон пробовал за всю свою жизнь. Попросту идеальным.

— Ты не видел, где я вчера оставил свой телефон?..

— Не видел, Джон. Не до этого было. — Шерлок всё так же, как и при первой встрече, бросается словами — вот только теперь они падают не как отстрелянные гильзы, а как вуаль. — Но могу предположить, где именно ты можешь найти его с максимальной долей вероятности. Собрался звонить Молли?

— Да. — Он пробегается рукою по волосам, приглаживая их в попытке скрыть смущение от того, что попался. — Волнуюсь, как они там.

— Скоро закончат завтракать омлетом и яблочным пюре. Молли с вечера собрала в сумку воду, бананы и овсяное печенье, так что, подозреваю, в течение ближайших двадцати минут они выдвинутся в сторону Сент-Джеймсского парка.

— Ты нас никогда не оставлял, — потрясённо выдыхает Джон.

— Как бы я мог? — произносит он, не поднимая взгляда от собственных перекрéщенных лодыжек. Впрочем, Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком, если бы не продолжил, разрушая очарование момента: — Стоит выпустить тебя из виду, как ты то вступаешь в брак, то принимаешься строить глазки моим сиблингам. А пока выдохни. С твоей дочерью всё в порядке.

— С _моей_ дочерью? — смеётся Джон, дёргая торчащий над его плечом край простыни. — Точно, Шерлок?

Он хмурится в явном недоумении, затем брови у него изламываются особенно выразительно.

— Джон, я правда... Ты что, всё это время подозревал, что... Мы с Мэри... Никогда, да и зачем бы мне... — В этих сбивчивых объяснениях есть и замешательство, и испуг, и даже тщательно скрываемый праведный гнев. И под конец совершенная беспомощность: — Джон!

— Т-ш-ш-ш... Шерлок, ты неподражаем.

— А ты — идиот!..

— Ну да, — продолжает посмеиваться Джон, пробираясь пальцами под простынь. — Идиот. Кстати, этот идиот хотел тебя спросить: мы вместе? Теперь — мы вместе? Или как обычно?

— Я хотел спросить о том же. А раз это ты приехал ко мне, значит, тебе и первое слово. Как инициатору.

На поиски подходящего ответа у него уходит меньше доли секунды.

— Я бы так хотел, чтобы мы снова были вместе. Как и всегда. Как…

— Слишком много слов, Джон.

— Да кто бы говорил!

Его смех на вкус как жизнь, июль и любовь. Из-за этого Джон чувствует себя человеком, у которого когда-то очень давно, словно бы в другой жизни, вырезали сердце. И который, чтобы как-то компенсировать потерю, сам стал сердцем — распахнутым, щедрым, сильным. Да, нужна огромная смелость, чтобы отпустить, разжать хватку и перестать оставлять на душе другого синяки и ссадины; и нужна смелость вдвое большая первой, чтобы сделать шаг вдогонку и сказать: я приду, я ещё приду к тебе, и тогда мы попытаемся начать всё заново. Мы этого сто́им. И мы сможем свести две линии наших жизней, разбежавшихся, как однажды пересёкшиеся прямые, воедино. Мы переплетём их, будем поддержкой друг другу, мы найдём выход из этого тупика.

— Мы больше не причиним друг другу боли. Обещаю.

И какая разница, кто из этих двоих говорит это, ведь в этот раз у них всё должно получиться, правда ведь?

Правда?


End file.
